


Day 10 & 12: Lingerie and Toys

by unsp00kable



Series: unsp00kable’s Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Fem!Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Masturbation, Strap-Ons, crowley has a vagina, fem!aziraphale, sexless Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Crowley’s sex drive is insatiable but out of courtesy to Aziraphale, she always waits until she leaves their cottage in the woods to do anything about it. The angel catches on and does something about it ;)Cue lingerie and a strap on





	Day 10 & 12: Lingerie and Toys

**Author's Note:**

> lingerie that Azi’s was loosely based on the one found in this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1183102812340850688?s=21)  


Crowley held her breath, trying her damndest not to let a peep out. 

“ _ Hssssss” _

Despite being disowned by Hell, Crowley still had traces of insatiable lust in her that came with being a demon. Sometimes she just could not get enough, tossing herself off into pleasure over and over again. She used to not mind spending a few nights a week with nothing with her hand, (sometimes silicon), and herself. 

But that was before.

Aziraphale didn’t fancy sex, which was perfectly okay. Crowley loved her to bits and would never hold it against her. So, anytime the blond would venture out from their cottage in the woods to take care of her precious books under the guise of the “owner’s niece”, Crowley would,  _ ahem,  _ take care of herself. 

She knew she could probably let go, breathe and sigh and moan as loud as she wanted to. But she wanted to listen for Aziraphale. She feared if she were to be caught as she were, three fingers knuckle deep and a vibrator to her clit on max, the angel might feel guilty or something. Couldn’t have that. 

Crowley flexed her feet as she rolled over onto her shoulders and knees, hands too preoccupied to hold herself up from smothering herself in their down duvet. She’d stripped down to her “fancy unders” as Aziraphale dubbed them, which was just plain black lace lingerie with garters and stockings. 

If she curled her wrist just so she could massage her g-spot, making her nearly drool as her walls fluttered, signaling she was about to hit her peak for the fourth time in the forty five minutes her partner had stepped out the door. With her face smashed into the bed she got kinda hot from the heat her body was letting off so she rolled onto her back, never letting up on herself once. 

She could feel her wrist tiring as she kept up her fast, rough pace, but she didn’t care, slamming her fingers in and out. Crowley whined and moaned, losing control as she realized she could smell Aziraphale on the pillow next to her head. 

The redhead brought her knees to her chest, allowing herself to go even deeper, chasing her orgasm. 

“ _ Uh, uh, uh, ah fuck! Ah, ah, ah”  _

Finally she came, every muscle in her body clenching at the intensity as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her. When it was over, she relaxed her body, feeling like she was floating on the ocean lying on their bed. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears as she opened her eyes from where they’d been squeezed shut. 

There in the doorway was the angel. Red as a tomato with a curious expression. 

“Aziraphale?” The demon breathed, still trying to catch her breath. If she hadn’t watched the demon stop her ministrations Aziraphale would’ve thought she was still going from the way she said her name. 

The blonde didn’t respond, meekly walking over to the edge of the bed to sit by Crowley’s goosebump laden leg. 

She took a deep breath, “do you...do you do this every time I leave?” 

Crowley hated this. She couldn’t get a feel on Aziraphale besides curiosity and  _ maybe  _ disappointment? 

“...not  _ every  _ time.” 

The angel huffed and rose from the bed. Crowley panicked thinking she’d said the wrong thing and that Aziraphale was going to leave. 

“ _ Wait,”  _ she reached out, trying to grab the edge of Aziraphale’s skirt but she kept walking. She stopped at their wardrobe, which is where they kept the majority of their earthly clothing. The demon tried to scramble off the bed to keep the angel from packing but one look from Aziraphale told her it’d be better if she stayed put. 

Still, she slipped her robe on as she jittered on the edge of the bed. Crowley was absolutely confused as her partner pulled two boxes seemingly out of thin air from the wardrobe. 

One of the boxes was flat with a dusty rose colored bow on it, and the other was an ordinary small brown box. The angel brought them over to the bed, sitting caddy corner to Crowley. 

“I’d come to suspect you’d…” she trailed off, batting her eyelashes before continuing, “we leave the windows open quite often, so I can hear you before I’m even off the front steps.” 

Now it was Crowley’s time to flush. 

“...so, I went out and got some things. For us.” 

Aziraphale opened the flat box with a bow, peeling back the sparkly white tissue paper to reveal a one-piece lingerie. It was white with a see-through bodice covered in embroidered vines and peonies- Crowley’s favorite flower. The sides were laced in the front from groin to cup, joining the mesh from the front and back. It was modest, pretty, and innocent looking, very much Aziraphale. 

Crowley wanted nothing more than to see it on her but her head was still feeling confused. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Well,” Aziraphale started, pleased with Crowley’s blown pupils, “I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if I help out…”

The angel opened the other box, revealing a glass phallus shaped piece that was attached to a white leather halter. 

Crowley’s shaky hands reached for it, wanting to pluck it from its satin cushion in the box but stopped herself, making her partner laugh. 

“It’s already been cleaned, you can touch it.” 

She merely ran her fingers over the clear bulb of the tip, loving its ridge. 

“Help with what, angel?” Crowley whispered. 

“Well, I…” She trailed off not knowing how to explain herself. So instead she snapped her fingers, blouse and skirt replaced with the teddy. 

The demon jumped back, as if she was resisting temptation from the greatest sin known to man. 

“No, no,  _ no _ dollface. You don’t have to do this for me. I’m perfectly fine. If I made you uncomfort-“

The angel had crawled closer, kissing the demon before she could go off out of her deep seated fear of corrupting Aziraphale. 

“That’s not it dear,” she breathed before kissing Crowley again wrapping her arms around her neck, “I want to do this. I mean, if you’re up for it.” 

Crowley was definitely up for it, massaging her partner’s plushy sides through all that mesh and lace, trying not to stare as the teddy cupped her breasts perfectly. 

“But what about you?” 

Aziraphale smirked, noticing how Crowley was politely averting her eyes from her chest that was basically in her face from how she was kneeling on the bed. 

“I purposefully bought that...toy...instead of giving myself a, you know, so I won’t feel it. I’m perfectly fine with this my dear boy.” 

The demon blinked slowly still unsure, so the angel giggled, straddling her lap knowing Crowley wouldn’t be bothered by her heavy weight. She clasped her hands behind the demon’s head, arms resting on her shoulders as she peppered kisses all over her face. 

“You can look you know.” 

The red head whined, annoyed at being caught but nonetheless did look, before the angel hooked her finger under her chin to pull her into a deep kiss. 

Aziraphale’s unadulterated enthusiasm knocked her backwards, causing her to break the kiss with a moan, burying her hands in long curly hair. 

“I want to make you feel good Crowley. Please let me do that.” 

The demon huffed, praying that this wasn’t a dream and Aziraphale truly wanted this. 

“Okay,” she sighed, very on edge with the wholesome smile Aziraphale gave as she slid the strap on over her lingerie. 

When it was on the angel looked at her expectantly. 

“I’ll, uh, warm myself up for a bit and then you can stick it in.” 

Crowley had to admit, she preferred having a vagina over a dick when doing this, no matter what gender she was presenting as at the moment. She loved the feeling of getting so turned on that she dripped, clit erect and sensitive as all get out. But she couldn’t help to wonder what the angel would’ve preferred? Usually Aziraphale remained sexless but favored presenting as the male gender a little more. Crowley thought they were the most divine thing no matter the gender. 

She massaged her folds, feeling the slickness from earlier, teasing herself before she began to rub at her most sensitive part. 

“ _ Ah,”  _ she let out, despite her attempts to be silent for the angel’s sake. 

Crowley could feel gray eyes watching her every movement before she got the courage to make eye-contact with her. 

“Can I?” her partner whispered, this wide eyed look on her face.

The demon let a huge breath out slowly through her nose, trying not to lose it then and there embarrassingly quick. She nodded her head though, biting her lip as she guided the hand she used to dream about holding down to her sex. Crowley leant up to kiss Aziraphale, feeling her fingers massage her nub experimentally.

“More pressure dove,” the demon breathed into her mouth, the blond thankful for the instruction. 

The angel was beside herself as her partner began making the pleasured noises she’d only heard from a distance. It was humbling to say the least, that she could make her demon make these noises with a finger and a thumb. It made her wonder what would happen if she decided to move her hand lower. Sliding her hand lower only made Crowley spread her legs, and her praises got whinier. 

“Please put a finger in me, you’re doing  _ so  _ wonderful darling.” 

A single digit slid in easy enough, giving Aziraphale a rush at how warm and tight the demon was despite having just had her fingers inside herself earlier. 

Without giving warning, Aziraphale slipped in a second and third finger into her cunt. Crowley had tried not to but she moaned Aziraphale’s name, clutching at her arm as her back arched. 

The angel was a little confused on how to read the situation but given the demons little hip thrusts, she figured her partner wanted more, pumping her fingers in and out as she’d observed Crowley do earlier. 

The redhead had gone cross eyed at the way Aziraphale even knew how to find her g-spot from watching her.

“Love,  _ fuck,  _ please put it in me nowwww? Pretty please my angel, I need you.” 

The blond’s breath caught at how gone Crowley sounded begging for her, asking  _ nicely _ . So she did as her lover wanted, slicking up the glass with the copious amounts of slick dripping from Crowley’s entrance before slowly pushing in. 

The demon wrapped her legs around Aziraphale’s thick waist, hoping it conveyed how badly she wanted the angel to just take her. 

Unsure of what exactly to do, Aziraphale twisted her hips as she pulled out before slowly pushing in, being as gentle as possible. 

Crowley closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the glass leaving and entering her body. Knowing it was Aziraphale’s hips meeting her bottom and her hands on her hips was half the pleasure of it. 

“I love you,” she sighed dreamily opening her eyes, surprising both of them with the amount of raw love audible in her voice. 

The angel licked her lips, sinking further into her partner as she leaned forward for a passionate kiss. Crowley mewled, stretching her legs straight out behind Aziraphale to encourage the deep rough thrusts, hoping her girl’d get the hint to speed up for God’s sake. 

She felt a spark of thrill course through her body when her hips were gripped as Aziraphale began to truly plow in to her. 

She was alternating between long hard thrusts and short quick strokes driving Crowley absolutely mad. She could feel a quiver in the pit of her tummy, signaling her orgasm would come any moment now. 

The redhead's jaw dropped, lips forming a perfect “o” as her partner adjusted their angle. It felt like the angel was in her guts, hitting every spot perfectly while somehow stimulating her clit simultaneously. 

She held her breath for a second, loving the feel of the calm before the storm before chanting Azi over and over again as it hit. Crowley sunk deeper and deeper into the feeling, trusting the angel.

Aziraphale was smitten with the nickname the moment she heard it, slowing down to watch Crowley’s face, thinking about how beautiful she truly was. She looked angelic deep in the throes of passion. When she finally resurfaced she gasped from Aziraphale still grinding inside her.

“You can stop now, I’ve finished.”

The angel blushed, embarrassed as she pulled out. 

“Oh, ah. Tickety boo.”

She slid the straps off, carefully stowing it away to be cleaned later. Right now Crowley was making gimme hands at her, unable to resist the embrace. 

“Was that satisfactory?” the angel hated the nervous tilt of her voice. 

Crowley turned her face, blindly burying her nose into her favorite head of curly hair. 

“S’good angel,” she slurred her words, wrapping her arms around her partner’s back, pulling her in as close as possible. 

“That’s good,” Aziraphale relaxed, revelling in the sound of the demon drifting off from where her face was buried in her neck. She planted a kiss there, deciding she ought to do the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram that I just started ](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
